coffin never punish when not guilty
by Davv
Summary: the horror of revenge-Dawood


coffin  
- never punish when not guilty-  
  
'No! No! No! I am not guilty' cried out Mr John in the court but the judge would not listen and the only thing that the judge said was, 'Friday 9th September at 9 pm, Mr John should be hanged till death'. This decision just shook Mr John's wife, Sarah and their only son, Adam who were there sitting in the court at that time and they couldn't do anything as the judges decision was the final, even though it was incorrect.  
Mr John was falsely accused of a murder by his own colleagues and only Sarah and the 15 year old son, Adam knew that. Adam was a very quiet and an emotional boy who was an introvert just like his father. Sarah and Adam went to meet Mr John in the jail for the last time just before he was going to be hanged. That's when Mr John told Adam, the names of the people who falsely accused him and who really committed the murder and he told his son to take revenge for his sake.  
The time and the day came, Friday 9th September, 9 pm and Mr John was hanged and died instantly. It was obviously the most distressing day for Sarah and Adam, especially for Adam, as him and his dad had a really special relationship as a father and a friend; Adam did not have any other friends other than his dad. Mr John was buried away and it looked like that Adam was buried away with his dad too, as he was spending the whole day and night by his father's grave crying.  
The only thing, which was coming into Adam's mind was 'revenge' as his father has directed him to do but Adam was still young and not that powerful. So that was the thing he was always worried about and for that reason, he stayed at his father's grave and did not go home. Adam would not even listen to his mother. Adam would sleep by his father's grave and he would talk to his father, thinking that he is alive. Six years past away, and Adam was now 21, on the night of his birthday, he was at his father's grave crying to his father for help, so he can take revenge. Then all of a sudden he sees a light of shadow coming out of his father's grave and the light goes inside Adam. At that moment, Adam faints and wakes up after few hours. When he woke up, a voice came from his father's grave saying that,' God has given you powers, my son, to defeat the bad and do justice'. As Adam was always praying to his father to help him and he had that hatred and desperateness to take revenge, he spiritually received special powers by which he became very powerful and different form a normal human being.  
The next day, he bought a Coffin for himself and dig a hole next to his father's grave and put the coffin in there. Also from that day on, Adam lived in that coffin. There was no oxygen going through that coffin, no light and it was only dust in there. There were also all kinds of insects and spiders living with Adam in that coffin. The day and time Adam was waiting for was here, 9th September, 9 pm, the day and time his father was hanged. Adam got out of the coffin and by his special powers; he killed all those people who falsely accused his father of that murder. As he was killing them, he also found out that the judge also knew that his father was not the real murderer and the judge took bribery money to hang his father.  
When Adam killed them, he was going to go and kill the judge too but as he was burying the real murders, some people saw him and called the police. When Adam finished burying them, he put all kinds of insects and spiders in their graves too. After that Adam went to his mother's house feeling very happy and told his mother everything. Sarah wasn't really happy for Adam, as she knew that the police would be after him now. Sarah told Adam to give himself up, as she didn't want to see her son going into jail now too. By hearing that, tears came into Adam's eyes and as they dropped, 'Bang, Bang, Bang ' the police ran into the house and started shooting at Adam. Sarah quickly told Adam to run away from here, although the shooting did not affect Adam's body. Adam, standing there said, '9th September, 9 pm, the judge will die' and then Adam disappeared. The police searched everywhere but they couldn't find Adam.  
'Creeeek' the coffin door closed and kept closed for a whole year until the day came when it opened again..  
  
"The horror of revenge"  
-Tasleem Talab 


End file.
